narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
ShikaTema
The Couple ShikaTema (シカテマ ShikaTema) is the term used to describe the romantic relationship between Shikamaru Nara and Temari. Their Relationship 'Part I' Chūnin Exams Arc Before the preliminary match between Temari and Tenten, Shikamaru predicted that Temari will win. When the finalists gather the next day, Shikamaru is informed that his match with Dosu has been cancelled and that he'll instead be fighting Temari of Sunagakure in his first match. When it's time for his fight, he contemplates forfeiting, but Naruto wrongly assumes he's eager to get started and shoves him into the arena. Temari attacks him when he's slow to get up, but he dodges at the last moment, deciding he doesn't want to lose to a girl. Shikamaru retreats to the cover of some nearby trees and uses the threat of his shadow to force Temari to keep her distance. While she ascertains his shadow's maximum reach, Shikamaru formulates a strategy, doing so quickly enough to be ready when Temari attacks from afar with her Giant Folding Fan. He takes shelter behind the trees and strikes out with his shadow again, extending farther towards her than before, the setting sun lengthening his shadow's range. Temari dodges this and his other attempts to let his shadow reach farther, forcing her to repeatedly move away from him to avoid it. She attempts to finish the fight quickly, expecting things will only become easier for Shikamaru as the fight goes on, when she finds herself already caught: Shikamaru has been maneuvering her towards a hole in the ground created during Naruto's earlier match, which allowed him to catch her with his shadow from underground, capturing her from behind. Shikamaru approaches Temari, apparently to deliver a finishing blow. He forfeits instead, claiming that, even if he won this match, he's spent too much chakra to be able to safely fight in later matches. The observing older ninja are impressed by the wisdom of this decision, but Naruto is upset and enters the arena to accuse Shikamaru of stupidity. Sasuke Recovery Mission Arc Tayuya is stopped from killing Shikamaru by the arrival of Temari, Suna's assistance having been requested by the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Temari quickly destroys Tayuya's flute, forcing her to retreat into the forest. Temari asks Shikamaru for information on Tayuya, although, after explaining Tayuya's abilities, Shikamaru starts musing about how they might go about either finding her or drawing her out. Uninterested in Shikamaru's opinion, Temari instead simply destroys the forest by using Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance. Tayuya is crushed beneath the fallen trees and killing her. Shikamaru, though intimidated by Temari's ferocity, is nevertheless thankful to her. Temari accompanies Shikamaru back to Konoha, his broken finger is healed. While waiting in Konoha's hospital, she criticized Shikamaru for his lack of emotional control. Shikamaru is informed of the dire conditions the rest of his team has been left in. That things went so badly on his first mission causes Shikamaru to believe he's unfit to be a ninja, much less to lead a team. Temari won't comfort him, nor will Shikaku when he comes to check on things. Shikaku reminds Shikamaru that his friends will continue to go on missions with or without him, but that maybe they'll avoid death if Shikamaru leads them then. If this mission went badly, Shikamaru should learn from it and improve so that future missions will be more successful. Temari showed compassion when Shikaku scolded Shikamaru. Tsunade interrupts with news that the team will make full recoveries, that Naruto has been found alive, and that Sasuke escaped. Although this means the mission failed, both Tsunade and Shikamaru are glad that everyone survived, Shikamaru even tearfully vowing to do better next time. Shikamaru then sees Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara off. Before leaving, Temari tells Shikamaru she will help him again if anything happens and then teases him about crying in front of her in the hospital, while he referred to her as 'troublesome'. Despite their teasing words, both smiled. 'Part II' Kazekage Rescue Mission Arc Shikamaru and Temari arrived at the Hokage's office together, as Shikamaru was Temari's escort. Later, as they walked through the village, Naruto asked if they were on a date, which the two denied. Before Temari returned to Suna, Shikamaru woke up early to see her off, something that surprised Temari, given his usual laziness. As they were leaving, Temari tells Shikamaru he is very talented and should soon achieve the rank of jonin. This caused Shikamaru to become embarrassed and look away. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Arc in 4th Division.]] Shikamaru and Temari were assigned to the same division with Shikamaru as Gaara's proxy commander. Temari would remind Shikamaru to take his job as commander seriously, and also not to let down his father, whom she respected. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc Shikamaru tells everyone to pay attention and be prepared, that even if small their power might be useful at some point and could even change change the future. Upon hearing his message, Temari smiles and thinks to herself that Shikamaru would be a good Hokage. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc When stuck in the Infinite Tsuyukomi genjutsu, Shikamaru dreams of both Asuma and his father, Shikaku, being alive. In his dream, Temari is by his side. While watching the other two couples both fighting and in bliss, Shikamaru says that marriage is "too troublesome" while Temari agrees. The original Japanese sentence gives out a different connotation. In the Japanese version of Shikamaru's line, it is implied that Shikamaru is unsure as to whether marriage is too troublesome. 'Blank Period Arc:' Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness On a Shinobi Union meeting, Shikamaru is asked about the drop in mission requests, but says it's still being investigated. Later, when Shikamaru starts acting strangely, Temari tries getting more information out of him, but when he evades her questions, she slaps him in a fit of anger. Shikamaru informs Kakashi that Temari is growing suspicious of him, and that their independent investigation on the Land of Silence could lead to Shinobi Union intervention due to rogue and missing shinobi potentially undertaking illegal missions there. Back in the Sand Village, Temari receives permission from Gaara to personally investigate Shikamaru's mission, as she suspects him to be in danger. She soon discovers that Shikamaru is on a dangerous mission to assassinate the leader of the Land of Silence after he captured a number of high-ranking shinobi, including Sai. Temari gathers a team of Chōji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka' '''to aide Shikamaru in his mission. Shikamaru returns to Gengo's room, and fights Rō and Hinoko. He has Hinoko attack him with her chakra needles, and positions himself so they hit his ears, impairing his hearing so Gengo's voice can't affect him. Shikamaru almost reaches Gengo, but is stopped by Sai's ink lion. Gengo escapes, and Shikamaru is hit with a chakra needle on his head. Ino and Chōji arrive to save him, though Shikamaru believes he is dreaming. Shikamaru is convinced that he isn't dreaming when Temari slaps him for lying to her in the Shinobi Union meeting. Ino and Chōji prepare to fight Rō and Hinoko. Temari tosses him Asuma's chakra blades, which Shikamaru uses to open up the way to Gengo. Shikamaru pursues Gengo through the Fushū Castle. Ino, Chōji, and Temari fight Sai, Rō, and Hinoko, Gengo's hold over them weakening as the fight drags on. Gengo lures Shikamaru in a dark room, both so he can't use his shadows and for his hearing to become more sensitive, and more vulnerable to Gengo's jutsu. Gengo tells Shikamaru about his past with Zabuza, and how it shaped his ideology. Gengo tells Shikamaru he had his followers infiltrate the hidden villages, and with a signal he can make them cause incidents all over. Gengo's jutsu manifests the darkness in Shikamaru, but thinking of Naruto, Shikamaru isn't affected by it, to Gengo's surprise. Shikamaru surmises Gengo's comrades are all dead, having been used by him. Gengo believes that Temari's appearance strengthened Shikamaru's resolve. Together, along with Ino and Choji, they defeat Gengo and his army. After his arrest and the mission has ended, Shikamaru asks Temari on a date. She repeats his catch phrase, "How troublesome" and accepts. When Shikamaru gets back to Konoha he is given a week off by Kakashi, but he no longer finds the distinction between work and relaxation as troubling as he did before. Kakashi gives him a mission when he returns to work that, while important, can be accomplished by almost anyone. For that reason, Shikamaru turns down the mission, as his date with Temari is the next day. Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Ino and Sakura talk about how their friends are beginning to find love. Ino tells Sakura that Shikamaru and Temari are always together and she can tell they are in love. Sakura doesn't find this surprising. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Shikamaru decides to get Naruto and Hinata romantic honeymoon trip for their wedding. Shikamaru is happy with his decision but will need a woman's input to help him plan something suitable. While going around Konoha with Chōji, after lunch they keep an eye out for Ino Yamanaka to get her opinion, but they run into Temari instead. Though Temari is indeed a woman, Shikamaru doesn't believe she has the right personality to advise him on this. Chōji nevertheless forces him to ask her anyway, but from the way he poses the question Temari believes he is asking her to help plan their own honeymoon. Temari is embarrassed and Shikamaru, not realizing the confusion, believes he's offended her. Chōji excuses himself for reasons of hunger and Shikamaru tries to do the same, but Temari stops him and agrees to tour the Konoha Hot Springs' district with him. Evening descends and Shikamaru and Temari walk around in the soft lighting of the hot springs. Temari remains quiet and strange the whole time, so Shikamaru suggests they go to a shop so the trip isn't wasted. Temari points out some target-throwing booths where numerous couples are trying to win prizes. Shikamaru ends up winning two small trinkets in his determination to figure out the booths' scam, which he gives to Temari. Although Shikamaru feels embarrassed by their size, and wishes he could haven gotten something much better for her, Temari says they are perfect. Afterwards he takes her to an inn, hoping she can tell him if Hinata would like it. Temari, who is flustered that Shikamaru is moving so fast with their relationship, suspects he has sexual intentions and declines, believing she won't refuse him if they go inside. Shikamaru puts his hands on her face, worried she's sick because of how red it is, causing her to run away. He chases after her, desperately needing her (opinion). When she stops he assures her how important she is to him, explaining that he, as a man, can't evaluate the inn's services for women. Temari is confused once again and Shikamaru is confused by her confusion. He repeats that he wants to give Naruto and Hinata a nice honeymoon and, now that he says it, he realizes what Temari thought he meant earlier. Temari is put at ease and Shikamaru smiles from the misunderstanding and they finally understand what the other meant, only for Temari to beat him up. Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō arrive at Konoha, where they're greeted by Kakashi and Shizune. Kakashi confirms the arrival of other Kage, with the Mizukage still to arrive due to bad weather. Ōnoki asks Kakashi about Naruto's wedding, intending to give him a gift on Iwa's behalf. A also intends to send a gift on Kumo's behalf. Gaara learns of Naruto's wedding. Later, Kankurō asks Temari why they didn't know of that, considering she just visited Konoha. Temari angrily says she forgot, scaring Kankurō. Kankurō suggests something extravagant. Lee and Tenten arrive, on duty to show them around the village. Gaara asks to see places Naruto likes. Temari wants to stay in, and avoiding running into Shikamaru. Temari runs into Shikamaru, the two apologize for their misunderstanding last time, and go out to eat together. Ino and Chōji spy on their date. Gaara intends to come back for Naruto's wedding, Kankurō is sad he won't see Gaara dance, and they notice Temari is in a much better mood. Shikamaru and Temari later attended Naruto and Hinata's wedding together as a couple, still flustered at the idea of such an intimate relationship. Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage Shikamaru and Temari are getting ready for their wedding. Because Temari is a sibling of the Kazekage and Shikamaru is an influential figure in Konoha, their marriage is a delicate, political matter that will solidify peace between their two villages. In the midst of careful consideration, Temari and Shikamaru are trying to find a date for their wedding that will appease both sides. The fact that their children will be raised in Konoha, but will have the Kazekage bloodline and therefore would be in line to be Suna's next Kazekages, is what makes the Suna elders arrange a marriage for Gaara. The Last: Naruto the Movie: In the ending credit, Shikamaru and Temari attends Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Shikamaru and Temari can be seen standing next to each other, facing each other. 'Epilogue' Years later, Shikamaru and Temari are married and revealed to have a son named Shikadai Nara. As Temari is staying at home accompanying Gaara and Kankuro's visit, Shikamaru is in the Hokage headquarters working with Naruto. When Shikadai comes home, Temari is unsatisfied by Shikadai's informal greeting to Gaara and scolds Shikadai for his unsatisfactory greeting. Academy Arc In the anime, during the early part of Shikadai's first semester in the Academy, he was punished along with some other students for causing a commotion and Temari angrily confronted him in home when he was playing video games. While Shikadai insisted he was unintentionally caught in Boruto Uzumaki's antics, Temari gave him a serious scolding for being involved at all, noting that it was unmanly to not take responsibility. When Shikamaru came home from work and learned about it, despite Temari's attempts to make him scold their son as well, he took the news of Shikadai's school punishment indifferently, viewing it as yet another learning curve for him. Temari was annoyed by this attitude and it only grew when she sensed they were thinking "what a drag", furiously deciding to deprive both men dinner for the night. Byakuya Gang Arc When Shikamaru returns to home, he said that he want to eat dinner with his family causing Temari to blush. Shikadai asks his father to teach him a new tactics in the shōgi game, Shikamaru gets carried away, angering Temari when he ignores her call for dinner. Chūnin Exams Arc Shikamaru and Temari talks to Shikadai before his fight with Boruto. During the final round of the Chūnin Exams, Temari sat with Sakura and Ino and watched her son face off against Boruto Uzumaki. When Shikadai admitted defeat during the battle, much like his father did when he was younger, Temari laughed. Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc In the anime, when Mitsuki apparently betrayed Konohagakure by attacking two gate guards and leaving, the village was put on lockdown to handle the matters. Later, Boruto and Sarada left to find their team-mate despite orders. When Temari learned that Shikamaru sent Team 10 to retrieve the two genin before they were branded missing-nin, she confronted her husband about such a decision, not liking the idea of putting their son in such a difficult situation with his best friend. Shikamaru insisted that it would both aid Shikadai in his growth and because Shikadai thinks so much like Shikamaru, their son would probably realize the inconsistencies in the situation and could help figure out the truth, something that Shikamaru would have wanted to do himself if not too busy. Later, as the elder sister of Fifth Kazekage, Temari was invited to join Gaara at the Wind Daimyō's banquet. While preparing for it, the Nara Clan's chief adviser, Enchū Nara was deeply annoyed that Shikamaru, as head of the Nara Clan, would not be joining. He voiced his disdain at how much the Nara Clan appeared to slipping since the Fourth World Shinobi War and the constant gossip of the Land of Wind that the Nara Clan was not worthy of the unity between the Kazekage Clan ever since Shikamaru married Temari. While Shikadai was offered by Enchū to take up learning politics under the Fire Daimyō, he was deeply tempted to agree and decided to drop out being a ninja for two years, much to Temari's dismay as she tried in vain to make him stop it and was further shocked when Shikamaru agreed to allow it without much complaint. However, in the end, he instead decided to prove the worth the Nara Clan by mastering Wind Release techniques from Temari, which she happily agreed to teach him. Naruto Shinden: Family Day When Konohagakure began celebrating a new annual holiday, Family Day, Shikamaru offered to set up a schedule to ensure Naruto would have time with his own family. Later, Shikamaru joined his son for the day, accompanied by Sai, Lee, and their respective sons. When Temari learned that the winner of an eating competition would get unlimited free dumplings from Ankorodō for one year, she forced Shikamaru and Shikadai to compete, wanting the prize for herself. However, they soon overate, leaving them physically sick and unable to continue. Later that night, the Nara men nervously ate dinner under the stern watch of a noticeably angered Temari due to their failure at the competition. Shikamaru Shinden: A Cloud Dancing in Forlorn Falling Petals A short while after the recent Chūnin Exams where Momoshiki and other Ōtsutsuki clan members attacked, Shikamaru Nara wakes up in his bedroom still wearing the clothing from the day before and smelling of tobacco. He had fallen asleep the moment he came back from work late at night - he missed his bath, forgot to eat the dinner his wife cooked for him, and has a massive headache from his excessive drinking. As he leaves his room, he bumps into his son, Shikadai Nara, who mentions that his mother, Temari, is in a bad mood. Shikamaru knows it's because of his bad habits, and after lightly teasing his son, he delicately greets his silent wife and heads off to take his bath. When Shikamaru sits down to eat breakfast, he and Temari have a strained conversation; eventually, Temari asks whether he remembers what day it was yesterday. Shikamaru instantly realizes that he had forgotten their wedding anniversary as he was busy preparing the Five Kage Talks as a result of the recent attack during the Chūnin Exams. He apologizes profusely, and Temari remarks that she hopes those feelings are true, because that day will never come back again. Realizing that he's going to be late for work, Shikamaru apologizes one last time before leaving. Evidence *Temari broadly smiled at Shikamaru after she defeated Tayuya.Manga: Chapter 214 *Despite her usual tough demeanor, Temari has a tendency to show a softer nature around Shikamaru. *Temari showed concern for Shikamaru when they were at hospital after he failed his mission.Manga: Chapter 235 *Shikamaru and Temari were specifically reintroduced together at the beggining of Naruto Shippūden.Manga: Chapter 247 *Naruto thought Shikamaru and Temari were on a dateManga: Chapter 247, a scene very similar to another one where Kakashi thought Asuma and Kurenai were on a date.Manga: Chapter 140 *Temari thinks highly of Shikamaru's intelligence, to the point she believed he would be a good Hokage.Manga: Chapter 641 *While complaining to his father about how much he hated women, Shikaku told Shikamaru that even the roughest woman is tender to the man she loves, leading Shikamaru to think about how his father is always bossed around by his mother.Manga: Chapter 172 *Later, after she rescues him from Tayuya, Shikamaru thinks that Temari is scarier than his own mother, indirectly equating his relationship with Temari to Shikaku's relationship with Yoshino. Manga: Chapter 214 *In Shikamaru Hiden, Shikamaru says Temari's smile 'cleared the darkness from his heart'. *Shikamaru was shown dreaming of Temari standing by his side in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Manga: Chapter 678 *It is revealed in the final chapter that Shikamaru and Temari are married and have a son named Shikadai Nara.Manga: Chapter 700 Quotes Shikamaru to Temari before their match - Chapter 106: *"It really doesn't matter to me if I ever become a chunin or not, but I guess I shouldn't let myself get beaten by a female, so let's do it."'' Shikamaru to himself during his match with Temari - Chapter 107: *''"Oh, man.. Those clouds are so lucky.. So free.. More to the point, I didn't feel like doing this in the first place.. And I only became a ninja because I thought life would've been more interesting as one.. I suppose things aren't gonna be that simple."'' Temari about Shikamaru - Chapter 641: *''"Shikamaru.. You could become a Good Hokage.."'' Temari about Shikamaru - Chapter 235: * "Sacrifice is an inevitable part of missions… Didn't you receive emotion training?" Temari to Shikamaru - Chapter 265: * "Unexpected fragility… men are strange…" Databooks Databook 4 (Temari's Profile) *''"This talented woman who can’t be close to everyone, in the midst of fierce fighting she sees in Shikamaru a disposition worthy of the next era’s foundation, and decides to make a new ninja world together with him."'' Among the Fans ShikaTema is one of the most popular couples in the fandom. It always places very high in fan polls. It is generally regarded as the least polarising and most commonly accepted/well beloved pairing in the series. It is supported because of the chemistry between the characters as well as the many hints throughout the series and even unofficial material such as the video games and omake. It is the most popular pairing for both Shikamaru and Temari. The pairing trended on popular Japanese art site pixiv during the release of Shikamaru hiden, the only Naruto pairing to ever do so outside of Sasusaku and Naruhina. It is a companion couple of SaiIno and It is a rival couple to ShikaNaru and ShikaIno. Trivia *In Otakon Convention, Shikamaru's English dubbed actor, Tom Gibis, and Temari's voice actress, Tara Platt, imagine how Shikamaru would propose to Temari. **"Shikamaru" proposes to "Temari" *In a non-canon Naruto SD spin off, in Rock Lee's dreaming about Shikamaru and Temari are married recently and having two kids, a boy and girl who look like Shikamaru and Temari. However, a boy was actually an early appearance of their son, Shikadai, before he made a canon debut. *According to the Databooks, Temari wishes for a rematch with Shikamaru. *In the omake at the end of Shippūden episode 75, Shikamaru told Asuma that Naruto: Shippūden would now be called Shikamaru: Shippūden. The logo appeared with the title, and two silhouettes appeared facing each other. One of them was Shikamaru and the other was Temari. External Links *ShikaTema on Tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/shikatema *http://shikatema-club.deviantart.com/ *http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/shikatema-from-the-anime-naruto *http://shikatemashrine.deviantart.com/ *The Shikamaru x Temari Fanclub References Category:Couples involving Shikamaru Category:Couples involving Temari Category:Konoha+Sand Category:Canon Couples Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations